1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool head positioning structure for a flexible wrench and, more particularly, to a flexible wrench whose tool head can be fixed in a required angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional flexible wrench is formed with a handle pivotally connected to a tool head without any tool head positioning structure such that the tool head can not be positioned precisely while operating the wrench. The traditional flexible wrench has a drawback of improper swing so that some people reform the flexible wrench to add a toothed-structure on a outer periphery of a pivotal section of the tool head, and an engaging structure on the handle corresponding to the toothed-structure. The engaging structure comprises a detent ball and a resilient member abutted against the detent ball. However, the toothed-structure of the tool head may be skip even the engaging structure has engaged therewith.
Referring to FIG. 10, a flexible wrench comprises a handle 70, and a tool head 90 pivotally connected to the handle 70 by a rod 80; a control bar 71 is slidably inserted through the handle 70 adjacent to the rod 80 and along a longitudinal direction of the rod 80. The control bar 71 includes a slot defining an incline surface 710, and a retaining member 72 abutted by the incline surface 710. The retaining member 72 includes a retaining portion on the distal side, in which, the retaining portion can be engaged to a corresponding toothed-structure of the tool head to fix the tool head in an angle; the control bar 71 further includes a recess 711 on the opposite side; the handle 70 further includes a pressing member 74 and a resilient member 73 disposed between the handle 70 and the pressing member 74; the pressing member 74 is pressed by the resilient member 73 to engage to the recess 711 so that the control bar 71 can be elastically positioned in a required position; in the meanwhile, the inclined surface 710 can abut against the retaining member 72 to engage to the tool head 90. However, the flexible wrench still includes drawbacks listed below:
Firstly, the structure is not stable: the retaining member 72 is disposed on the inclined surface 711 of the control bar 71, and the retaining member 72 will provide an unwanted transverse component of force to the control rod 71 while the retaining member 72 is borne a retracting force. The control rod 71 may be displaced by the unwanted transverse component of force so that the control rod 71 is difficult to keep the retaining member 72 to engage with the tool head.
Secondly, the structure is not convenient: an exposing direction of the control bar 71 is on a lateral side of the wrench, a user has to press the control bar 71 laterally to fix the angle of the tool head, in which, the operation step is different from the traditional methods, and that it is difficult to confirm the control bar 71 is fully compressed.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.